Sonic the Hedgehog: Battle for Arcadia
by dcaldwell101
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, and Shadow are in for the adventure of a lifetime, they have been brought to a strange planet known as Arcadia through the power of the Chaos Emeralds. They meet various characters, friend and foe alike. But not only do they have to find the Chaos Emeralds, they have to help stop an evil demonic emperor from conquering the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Battle for Arcadia**

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

[Sonic was sitting on the roof of his Uncle Chuck's house, relaxing like he usually does. It had been nearly 2 weeks since he went up against his arch-enemy Dr. Eggman. Since there hasn't been any attacks since then, Sonic didn't really have much to do, he would often go up there and get some peace and quiet]

Tails: Sonic, wake up!

[Hearing Tails' voice got Sonic's attention so he got up, jumped off the roof and landed in front of his best friend]

Sonic: What's up, Tails?

Tails: It's the Chaos Emeralds, their acting crazy again.

Sonic: You can't be serious! This is a joke right?

Tails: I wish it was. But you'll have to see it for yourself.

[Sonic followed Tails to his workshop where Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, and Shadow were waiting]

Sonic: Shadow, if you're here then this is serious.

Shadow: You have no idea.

[Sonic went to look at the emeralds and saw that they were blinking like crazy]

Knuckles: Their going real crazy.

[For safety measures Tails grabbed a Warp Ring, the Chaos Radar and his capsule container, as the emeralds started glowing]

Sonia: This isn't good.

Manic: I'll say.

[Then the emeralds started giving off a bright shine]

Knuckles: Agh! Too bright!

[Suddenly they were engulfed in the bright light and when it died down they and the Chaos Emeralds were gone. Meanwhile in the middle of nowhere a light just appeared and out of it came Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonia, and Manic appeared]

Sonic: Whoa, that was some ride. So where did the Chaos Emeralds bring us?

[Everyone looked around and saw that they were in the middle of a barren wasteland in the afternoon]

Tails: I don't know but I have a feeling we're not on Mobius anymore.

Shadow: And judging by the formation of this area, I don't think we were brought to Earth.

Tails: Well we might as well check the place out.

[Tails took out a capsule and the pressed the button on top. He tossed it to the floor as it began to transform into a rack that held their Extreme Gear]

Sonic: It's a good thing that you got these capsules, Tails.

Tails: Yeah. Let's see if there's a city close by.

Sonic: Sounds good to me.

[Tails grabbed his Extreme Gear, as did the others and they took off to find civilization, as four creatures came out from behind some rocks. They appeared to be snake-like, the first one was a muscular constrictor with yellow skin and brown spots all over his body and his underbelly was white, the second one was a muscular rattlesnake with horns, he had light orange skin and his underbelly was a light pink color, the third one was a muscular cobra, he had dark brownish-gray scales and his under belly was light gray, and the fourth one was a muscular Slitherexan naga with blue skin with yellow at the fans and his underbelly was a pale green color]

Constrictor: Those kids are heading to the city Rax, what are we going to do?

Rax: Its simple Vi'jhek, we're going to follow them and make sure nothing happens to them.

Cobra: But Rax, the city isn't a place for us nagas!

Rax: So? Those kids will need our help Ka'shmir, the city is crawling with powerful reploids and they could get hurt. And what about you Djar'dax, what are your thoughts on the situation?

Djar'dax: I say we keep an eye on them and try not to stick out, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves.

Rax: Easy enough! Now let's go!

Naga's: Right!

[The Naga's took off after Sonic and his group, who are still looking for any signs of civilization]

Knuckles: This wasteland just keeps on going!

Shadow: We can't give up now, there has to be something.

[Suddenly Tails spotted something]

Tails: Guys look!

[Everyone looked to where Tails was pointing and saw that there was a city]

Sonia: Well that didn't take long.

Manic: Yeah, we'll reach in no time.

Sonic: Okay everyone, let's do it to it!

Mobians: Yeah!

[They dashed off toward the city with the Nagas right behind them]

Ka'shmir: Damn, those kids are fast on their boards!

Vi'jhek: Looks like we're going to have to pick up the pace ourselves.

Rax: Sounds about right. Okay everyone let's kick it into high gear!

Nagas: Got it!

[The nagas began picking up speed and they too headed toward the city. Back with Sonic and his group they were getting closer to the city, and much to their surprise the city was incredibly big]

Sonic: Whoa, this city is enormous.

Tails: Yeah, it might even be as a big as Tokyo, maybe even bigger.

Sonia: Well let's explore it!

Manic: Whoa, easy there sis! I know you're excited to check out the stores and everything but remember the emeralds brought us here for a reason.

Shadow: If only we knew what that reason was.

Knuckles: Speaking of which, we should start looking for them.

Tails: Good thing I brought the radar.

[Tails pulled out his Chaos Radar and it was giving a signal]

Sonic: Well would you look at that, it's very close by.

Shadow: Then that means that the Chaos Emerald is in the city.

Knuckles: We'll have to keep our eyes out for it.

Sonia: Oh boy, this is like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Manic: You said it sis.

[And so the mobians made their way into the city, just as the Nagas arrived]

Djar'dax: (Panting) Man! Kids today are always on the move.

Rax: Well if we stay here and complain we'll lose them.

Vi'jhek: Yeah, let's get going!

[The nagas then headed into the city and just as Rax was about to join them he suddenly spotted something and went to go check it out, but as soon he got close it vanished]

Rax: Well that was weird.

[Rax joined back up with his friends who were waiting for him]

Ka'shmir: Where did you run off to?

Rax: Don't worry about it, we have to make sure those kids don't get too far.

Ka'shmir: Okay, if you say so.

[The nagas continued to follow Sonic and his group. Meanwhile somewhere up close, there was mysterious figure covered in a robe, as he stood on the edge of the skyscraper looking down at the city]

?: So there's a new source of energy somewhere in this city. I better go find it.

[The mysterious figure took off to find the source of that energy. Will Sonic and his group be able to get to it before he does?]


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Battle for Arcadia**

**Chapter 2: Trouble Around the Corner**

[Sonic and his friends were in the city so they decided to check around on foot]

Sonic: Wow, so many places to look.

[Tails looked at his radar and saw that the radar was giving off multiple readings]

Tails: That's strange, the radar is picking three signals.

Knuckles: Wow, we just got here and we already have three to find.

Sonic: Something's going on here but whatever it might be I don't know.

Shadow: So the only way to get them all it is to spilt up.

Sonic: Good idea. Okay Sonia, you, me and Manic will be take this side, Tails, you and Knuckles take to the higher grounds, and Shadow can you take the other side of the city?

Shadow: Don't worry about me, just worry about yourselves and stay on guard.

Sonic: Will do! All right, let's do this!

Mobian: Yeah!

[And so the three groups went their separate ways just as the Naga's arrived]

Rax: So they decided to split up, so then we'll have to split up. Djar'dax, you and I will follow the black hedgehog.

Djar'dax: Got it.

Vi'jhek: Guess I'll get the blue hedgehog and his siblings.

Ka'shmir: Looks like I get the two tailed fox and the red echidna.

Rax: Right, now remember we need to make sure nothing happens to them, keep a sharp eye out and stay out of sight.

Naga's: Roger!

[The naga's took their separate paths and followed after their perspective targets. Meanwhile with Tails and Knuckles were high up looking down at the citizens going back and forth]

Knuckles: Wow, this city is amazing. It's very advanced and just look at all the people!

Tails: Yeah, I see anthropomorphics, all organic and mechanical.

[Knuckles noticed some criminals attempting to break into a jewelry store]

Knuckles: Tails look, burglars!

Tails: Yeah, and they're about to break into the jewelry store, that's where the Chaos Emerald is!

Knuckles: Looks like we got a job to do.

[Tails and Knuckles landed out of view from the burglars and were about to attack but then two figures came up behind the two mobians catching them by surprised]

Tails: Knuckles, I feel strange.

Knuckles: Me too.

[Tails and Knuckles looked behind them and saw the two figures, they looked like robotic wolves, and from the look of things their armor was exactly same, all black and red, and they looked exactly alike except one had a scar over his right eye while the other one had a scar on his left cheek]

Tail: Whoa…

First Wolf: Excuse me but shouldn't you to be at home right now?

Knuckles: We don't live here. And just who are you guys?

Second Wolf: Glad you asked. Care to start us off bro?

First Wolf: With pleasure. I am Canis!

Second Wolf: And I am Razor!

Both: We're the reploid wolf brothers!

Knuckles: Reploids?

Canis: That's right! And who are you two?

Knuckles: The name is Knuckles and this is Tails.

Tails: Hello.

Razor: Well Tails, Knuckles, it's very nice to meet you both but you two shouldn't hang out around here, it's dangerous.

Tails: We know but we see a couple of thugs trying to break into the-

[Suddenly the alarm went off in the store]

Knuckles: Looks like they got in.

Canis: Damn it! Another one?!

Razor: What is up with the crooks in the city?

Tails: Wait, are you saying this happened a lot?

Razor: We'll tell you later, we got work to do.

[Canis and Razor headed into the jewelry store where the thugs revealed to be robotic animals, they were stealing everything valuable then one of them noticed a giant yellow hand-sized gemstone in the back]

Robotic Thug: Well, well, what do we have here?

[Just as he was about to head back there he noticed the sales clerk and his wife hiding in the corner with the sales clerk holding up a bat]

Sales Clerk: Get out of my store you hooligan!

Robotic Thug: Listen pops, you don't want to start a fight. Just let me take the gem and I guarantee you and your wife won't get hurt.

Sales Clerk: Forget it! I won't let you get away with what you and your cronies have done.

[The sales clerk charged at the thug ready to him the bat]

Robotic Thug: (Sighs) Why do these squishies have to be so stubborn?

[The thug grabbed the bat and effortlessly bent it]

Sales Clerk: (Gasps)

Sales Clerk's Wife: Honey, get away from there!

Robotic Thug: Too late for that!

[The thug punched the sales clerk straight across the face and into the wall, rendering him unconscious]

Sales Clerk's Wife: Oh no!

[She ran to her husband's side and she was crying]

Robotic Thug: It's his fault for not listening.

[The sales clerk's wife looked at the hug in anger]

Sales Clerk's Wife: How could do this to him?

Robotic Thug: Don't bother trying to appeal to my better nature, it isn't to help.

Canis' Voice: Then maybe we should try our method instead if that's the case.

[The thug turned around and saw that the rest of his buddies were taking out, Razor had two in his hands, until he smashed their heads together then dropped them]

Robotic Thug: Of all the reploids in this damn city, what the hell did it have to be you two?

Canis: What do you think we should do with him Razor?

Razor: I don't know, there's a lot of things we could do to him. But the question is, what could be just as bad as what he did to the owner?

Robotic Thug: That's it! I'm taking you two down!

[The thug activated his ray gun and began firing at the two reploid wolves but they kept dodging his every attack]

Razor: This guy is a lousy shot, wouldn't you agree bro?

Canis: Most definitely, he couldn't hit a bull's eye even if it was right in front of him.

[The thug didn't like what they were saying but he knew he couldn't take them head on so he had to come up with something, when he saw the sale's clerk wife, he had an idea]

Robotic Thug: (Snickers)

[He grabbed her and held her up at gun point]

Canis: Damn it, he's got a hostage!

Robotic Thug: Now listen up you mangy mutts! If you two try anything funny, the lady gets it!

Razor: Let her go you bastard!

Robotic Thug: Not a chance! She's my ticket to safety!

[Tails and Knuckles saw what was happening]

Tails: This isn't good, we have to help them!

Knuckles: But how?

Tails: We can try and sneak up on him, Knuckles can you take a look around the side and see if there's another way in?

Knuckles: Sure thing!

[Knuckles ran to the side of the building and saw that there was another entrance]

Tails: Well?

Knuckles: There's door but I think it's locked.

Tails: That's fine, he'll most likely try to get out through there, but we'll cut him off.

Knuckles: I like where this is going! Let's do it!

[Tails and Knuckles got into their positions as the thug opened the exit door and was about to make his escape]

Robotic Thug: It's been fun boys, but I have to leave!

Knuckles' Voice: Oh, already?

[The thug looked to his left and saw Knuckles]

Robotic Thug: Beat it kid! I don't have time to play games.

Knuckles: Whose playing?

[The thug was completely focused on Knuckles, little did he know that Tails was right behind him and he called upon his Arm Cannon. To make sure he avoided hurting the sales clerk's wife he set it to stun, as the thug was backing away]

Robotic Thug: Get back, I'm warning you, I'll kill this woman!

Knuckles: You do that and you'll be wishing you were never made!

Robotic Thug: And what can you do?

Knuckles: This! Now Tails!

[Tails fired his attack at the thug before he had a chance to look around, when the blast him he felt a surge of electricity coursing through his system]

Robotic Thug: (Screams)

[The thug's grip of the sales clerk's wife loosened up enough to where she could get away, and once she was safe Knuckles came and delivered the final blow to the thug and knocked his lights out. Canis and Razor came out from the store surprised with what they saw]

Canis: That was incredible!

Razor: It sure was.

Knuckles: What do you think of us now?

Razor: Well what I think is that you two got some serious skill.

Tails: Thanks for the compliment but what about the owner?

Canis: Oh right!

[They all went to check on him just as he was regained consciousness]

Sales Clerk: (Groans)

[He opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting up and surrounding him were Canis, Razor, Tails, Knuckles, and his wife]

Sales Clerk's Wife: Hon, you're awake.

Sales Clerk: Huh? What happened?

Canis: The thug knocked you out cold and tried to use your wife to get away.

Sales Clerk: What?!

Razor: Don't worry these two kids here helped stop him.

Sales Clerk: And the others?

Sales Clerk's Wife: They've all been taken care of by Canis and Razor.

[The sales clerk tried to get up but he didn't have the energy]

Tails: Please sir, don't try to stand.

Sales Clerk: How can I ever repay you boys for helping out?

Canis: Well for starters, these two would like that gemstone you have placed within that casing.

Sales Clerk: Is that all?

Razor: That's right.

Sales Clerk: Very well. Hon, could you give it to them?

Sales Clerk's Wife: Sure thing.

[She went over to the case and opened it, she then grabbed the gemstone and gave it to Knuckles]

Knuckles: Thank you very much.

Canis: And don't worry about the repairs the U.A.W will cover that for you.

Sales Clerk: That is most appreciated.

Razor: Until then you two better get back to your house where's it safe.

Sales Clerk: Of course.

Sales Clerk's Wife: I better drive hon.

Sales Clerk: Okay.

[The couple made their way to their car and drove off back home]

Knuckles: So Tails, is this what we're looking for?

[Tails checked his radar and the results came back positive]

Tails: That's a Chaos Emerald alright!

Canis: Chaos Emerald?

Tails: That's right. This is no ordinary gemstone, it's known by many people as the Chaos Emerald.

Razor: Just what does it do?

Knuckles: It can do a variety of things, it can even turn you're very thoughts into power.

Canis: Really?

Tails: Yeah, just one of these alone could power up a city as big as this for hundreds of years.

Razor: No way… Who would have thought such tiny gems could hold such power? So just how many are there?

Tails: There's a total of seven, and we located three in this very city.

Canis: Interesting. So how are you going to be able to find them?

Knuckles: Well we have a radar that can trace their energy signature and we have some friends who can sense their presence.

Razor: So are others like you in this city. Where are they?

Knuckles: Their looking for the other two emeralds that are hidden within this city.

Canis: Interesting.

Tails: Yeah, we'll need to find a place to stay until we find them all.

Razor: Maybe our boss can arrange something for you and your friends.

Knuckles: You would do that for us?

Canis: Of course! Why wouldn't we?

Razor: Yeah after all, you two helped us stop that thug who almost got away.

Tails: Thanks, that would be most appreciated.

[And so Tails and Knuckles followed Canis and Razor back to their headquarters as they were being watched by Ka'shmir]

Ka'shmir: Looks like these two are full of surprises. If they're this tough I wonder how strong their friends are. Let's just hope things settle down soon.

[Ka'shmir began following after the four friends as they continued down their path. But what surprises await the others?]


End file.
